Someone, Somewhere
by doctordumbass
Summary: After Monica and Chandler first sleep together in London, how will their secret relationship pan out and what happens along the way in their new lives as friendship transforms into a relationship? Monica x Chandler. Mondler. -HIATUS-


Monica woke up to feel a cold draft hitting the bare skin of her shoulder and without stirring or opening her eyes, she mindlessly tried to pull the soft cotton of her pyjama blouse to cover herself, only to find she wasn't wearing anything at all. Her eyes shot open at the sudden realisation she was naked and she started to clutch at the blankets surrounding her, fearing that the dream she had awoken from had become reality, she slowly turned to the sleeping man next to her, dreading the face she knew she was about to see.

What had turned out to be her 'dream' was actually her clouded memory from the night before; she remembered going to his room looking for company and before she had knew it, they were combined at the lips with her sadness turning into passion almost immediately. He had always been able to cheer her up with his smile and his words, who would have thought his gentle kiss and touch could do the same?

Monica turned around quietly in the bed to face Chandler and couldn't help but feel a surge of adoration as she stared at his sleeping face, he looked so peaceful that she didn't want to disturb him with the reality that the two best friends had just spent the night together, but as she went to gently stroke the side of his face, his eyes flickered open and he didn't seem at all surprised to see her there until he spoke, his voice low and strained. "I'm so sorry, Mon." Chandler looked at her softly, pleading for forgiveness. He sat up quickly in the bed, pulling up the sheets around himself self-consciously, "I never thought I'd do that with you, let alone do it seven times" his gentle stab at humour didn't do much to ease her conscious but the grin that accompanied the joke sure did, that smile alone was the reason she fell for him last night. She couldn't do it though, starting up something with Chandler would be like emotional suicide and she was sure that with all his commitment issues, he would feel the same as she did. "It's fine Chandler, let's ju- let's just pretend it didn't happen, okay?" Chandler's face fell at her suggestion to go back to normal, he didn't know if she felt the same but he thought there could be something between them and he wasn't ready to give up on her just yet, the chemistry they had, he had always known they had the potential for more than friendship and there was only one way for them to find out.

"You're sure you can go back to being just friends Mon?" Chandler asked his voice barely louder than a whisper as he discretely reached under the covers to trace soft patterns on the skin of her lower back. Monica let out a shaky breath and began to lean in slowly towards his lips, but without warning, Chandler pushed her under covers and all Monica could do was lie under the bed sheets waiting for an explanation. All of a sudden she heard an unfortunately familiar voice "I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY, A-WOO-HOO!" Monica listened to the voice of her brother Ross and hoped to God that he would be gone soon because she didn't think he could handle it if he found out about her and Chandler. "Yeah you are!" Monica heard Chandler exclaim back to him with false enthusiasm which she sensed he had only used to rush her brother out of the room.

As soon as Monica heard the door slam closed, she jumped up from under the covers to face Chandler once again, "Shit, Chandler, do you think he knew I was here?" she panicked. Chandler took a moment to calm her down by brushing her hair off her face with his fingertips and resting his forehead against hers, "No, stop worrying Monica, everything will be fine, I promise you." He then closed the gap between them to softly brush his lips against hers, "I'm looking forward to seeing how we'll manage this." Chandler chuckled as he leant down to kiss her again.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this new story. There are many more chapters to come but only if you give me feedback, and I'll give reviewers credit where credit is due! So to put it simply, if you like this story then please review because **more reviews = quicker updates.** Thanks for reading!_


End file.
